Walking, jogging, and running are unquestionably healthy activities. Unfortunately, these activities may be substantially restricted when one is a parent of a infant. Strollers provide a modicum of relief, however most strollers require a user to hold onto the stroller and thus may compromise the runner's stride. Push rods coupled to a user which in turn is coupled to a strollers suffer from a vertical bouncing of the stroller when the user increases his stride. This vertical bouncing may become uncomfortable to the infant transported within the stroller.
A wide variety of harness devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of harness devices, for example, the propelling attachment for garden plows disclosed by Crull in U.S. Pat. No. 504,712; the wheelbarrow disclosed by Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,990; the jogging baby carriage disclosed by Varieur in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,651; the no-hands baby stroller disclosed by Gifford in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,861; the single wheel baby stroller disclosed by Aitken in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,802; the infant carrier for rough terrain disclosed by Seto in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,920; the attachment for a baby stroller disclosed by Bellinson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,993; the baby stroller harness for joggers disclosed by Gorringe in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,949; and the stroller accessory bar disclosed by McConnel in U.S. Pat. No. D346,141.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a harness device having the interconnected elements of a clamp; a joining bar; a ball joint; an elongated vertical slot joint; a base plate; a waist belt; a first belt coupler; and a second belt coupler. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to provide a means for allowing a user to push an attached stroller without the need for the user's arms while simultaneously dampening undesirable up and down vertical rocking motions on the stroller which may be brought about from strides of the user walking, jogging or running. The above-described patents make no provision for a harness device having the interconnected elements of a clamp; a joining bar; a ball joint; an elongated vertical slot joint; a base plate; a waist belt; a first belt coupler; and a second belt coupler.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved harness device having the interconnected elements of a clamp; a joining bar; a ball joint; an elongated vertical slot joint; a base plate; a waist belt; a first belt coupler; and a second belt coupler. In this respect, the harness device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for allowing a user to push an attached stroller without the need for the user's arms while simultaneously dampening undesirable up and down vertical rocking motions on the stroller which may be brought about from strides of the user walking, jogging or running.